My Kokoro Oh Sensei, Yametteh !
by DhanSai-Hime
Summary: Gimana kalo Momoi jatuh cinta dengan Itachi? Lalu Kagami dan Kuroko jadi guru yang -oh kalian pasti bisa bayangkan bakal seheboh apa kedua orang itu kalau jadi guru- eksentrik dan menggemaskan. Ini cerita ringan humor seputar kehidupan sekolah kedokteran, dengan kisaran tentang aktifitas dan kebiasaan para murid dan guru yang ada di sebuah highschool. Selamat membaca !


My Kokoro ~ Oh Sensei, Yametteh!

**~Desclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi &amp; Kishimoto Masashi

**~Chara : **Satsuki Momoi, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi, Seijuurou Akashi, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga

**~Writer**:** Dhanik Saini**

**~Genre**: Slice of Life, Medical, Comedy, Romance

**~Warning: **_AU (Alternative Universe), Crossover, OOC (Out Of Character ), typo(s), EYD tidak sempurna_

**Summary : **Hiruk - pikuk kehidupan sebuah highschool dengan segala keunikan murid dan para guru-nya, yang diselingi dengan bumbu cinta ala anak gakuen.

**# Kelas 1-B Hirukome Gakuen #**

Hirukome Gakuen adalah sebuah HighSchool yang khusus menerima murid yang akan melanjutkan ke sekolah kedokteran atau keperawatan. Dan sebagai SMA khusus Medical, murid yang diterima-pun tidak main-main nilainya karena harus diuji seleksi dulu sebelumnya.

Suasana kelas masih agak sepi karena jam masih ada di jarum 06.42 pagi. Sedangkan pelajaran biasa dimulai jam 08.00. Sementara ruang kelas 1-B mulai tampak beberapa siswa yang biasa datang pagi, entah dengan kepentingan berbeda-beda.

"Hei, aku pinjam catatan kemarin, dong. Itu tuh, tentang _Stenosis Katup Pulmonaris dan Aorta_." di sudut barat sudah ada yang mengawali. Dan teman di sampingnya menoleh.

"Memangnya kau ke mana kemarin? Bukannya kau ada di kelas Aida-sensei?" kilah temannya heran.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku terkantuk-kantuk. Hehe.." yang ditanya hanya meringis.

"Mattaku.. Nih." lalu disodorkannya catatan yang diminta.

"Aaah.. Yabai! Yabai! Yabai~!" kali ini dari arah pintu masuk kelas, muncul seorang murid yang terlihat panik dan langsung menuju ke kerumunan temannya di pojok utara. "Nanti ada mini-test Bedah Onkologi, kan?"

"Maji?" temannya menimpali. "Sepertinya Kurama-sensei mengatakan itu untuk minggu depan, bukan?"

"I'ie." sahut teman yang lainnya dengan nada kalem. "Mini test Bedah Onkologi jadinya hari ini. Apa kalian belum lihat buletin?" kentara sekali dia sudah siap tempur.

"Nani?! Lalu.. Lalu apa materi testnya, sih?" panik yang lain. Dan seketika terjadi kegemparan kecil di kerumunan sudut tersebut.

"Sepertinya, materi sebulan yang lalu desu yo,... etto... _Surgical Approach Bedah Payudara_. Memangnya kalian tidak lihat buletin, apa?"

"Arrgghh! Rasanya lebih baik aku amblas ke inti bumi saja."

Momoi memandangi satu per satu anak-anak yang tampak lucu dengan kepanikan khas Monday Morning.

"Mo~mo~i!" tiba-tiba pundak Momoi sudah ditepuk dari belakang. Dan itu lumayan membuatnya terlonjak. Rupanya Sakura, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya. Momoi tersenyum menyambutnya. Moi-chan, apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Bedah Toraks Kardiovaskular?"

Senyum manis Momoi belumlah hilang ketika mengucapkan "Sudah"

"Hehe, pinjam dong. Aku kurang yang bagian _Ventilasi Mekanik_ dan juga _Oklusi Pembuluh Darah_." ucap Sakura, dan ia tak perlu menunggu banyak detik untuk Momoi menyodorkan catatan yang diinginkan. "Sankyuu~" ujarnya dengan nada genit.

Selanjutnya gadis surai pink nan panjang itu hanya menyaksikan Sakura yang asyik menyalin tugas dari Kakashi-sensei. Bosan mengamati sahabatnya itu, pandangan Momoi diedarkan ke arah anak-anak lain yang sudah mulai berdatangan, dan kelaspun makin riuh.

Seketika mata Momoi tertuju pada empat orang yang datang hampir bersamaan. Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut pirang yang sikapnya lugas,- dan yang berjalan di sisinya adalah Hyuuga Hinata, gadis bersurai navy yang selalu tersenyum malu-malu. Di belakangnya ada Uchiha Itachi, si pria gunung es bersurai legam yang tampak acuh tak acuh pada sekitarnya. Dan yang mengiringi langkahnya adalah Seijuurou Akashi, lelaki kecil yang tampak rapuh namun raut mukanya kuat.

"Eh, Tim Idaman sudah datang yah."

Momoi menoleh ke Sakura yang baru saja menyeletuk. "Hah?"

"Tim Idaman," ulang Sakura kembali, "Itu sebutan mereka berempat." sohibnya menyerahkan tablet 10 inchi Momoi, tanda ia sudah selesai menyalin. "Apa kau tak tau julukan mereka? Itu karena mereka tim terbaik di kelas 1 untuk tahun ini, yang bahkan disukai para Sensei."

"Oh, souka. Pantas saja dengan julukan itu. Nilai mereka memang selalu yang tertinggi, kan?" Momoi bertopang dagu mengawasi lekat tim spesial dari kelas mereka. Mata Momoi sebenarnya lebih lekat pada salah satu sosok yang sudah membuat hatinya bergetar tiap dia ada. Uchiha Itachi.

Mungkin bila Sakura mengetahuinya, ia bakal menganga lebar dan kemudian akan menghujani tubuh seksi Momoi dengan cubitan hingga lebam-lebam. Hihi. Ya, Itachi memang sudah memikat hati Momoi semenjak ia melihatnya di gerbang sekolah di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Saat itu Itachi sedang menyelamatkan seekor kucing kecil yang terperangkap di dalam onggokan kawat duri di dekat gerbang. Hmm, Momoi berpikir tak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya Itachi lelaki yang hangat, bukan gunung es.

Tak lama bel tanda masuk dan juga dimulainya jam pertama, berdering riuh. Seketika kelas yang tadinya kacau tak tentu, kini langsung rapi terkendali menunggu Sensei datang.

Pelajaran pertama dan kedua tentang Dasar-Dasar Ilmu Bedah yang disampaikan Midorima-sensei tak menyisakan waktu lengang sedikitpun. Beliau memang dikenal sebagai Sensei yang kaku dan serba teratur.

Menuju pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Bedah Jantung. Kagami-sensei menyuruh para siswa datang ke Lab yang fasilitasnya lebih memadai untuk kegiatan belajar mengajar. Mereka pun satu kelas berbondong-bondong menuju Lab Umum di bagian timur gedung.

Momoi suka di Lab. Karena dingin, luas, gelap, dan itu artinya mereka bisa santai. Ia memilih mengobrol dengan Sakura ketika di Lab Umum. Biarlah yang lain ada yang makan, pacaran, tidur dan entah apalagi dia tak mempedulikannya.

"Nah anak-anak, jenis Penyakit Jantung Dapatan ada beberapa penyebabnya," Kagami-sensei sudah memencet tombol pada remote kecil yang konek dengan layar proyektor, langsung memunculkan beberapa deret tulisan, "Yaitu kelainan katup atau _indokarditis, _baik itu pada katup mitralis atau katup aorta. Lalu penyebab kedua yaitu _arterioskerosis_, kemudian juga karena tumor, serta penyebab lainnya adalah _perikardistis infeksi_, kemudian juga_aneurisma..._"

"Nee, Moi-chan, apa kau tau, konon katanya Seijuurou Akashi mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan." bisik Sakura di sebelah Momoi.

"Hontouni?" ia ikut berbisik. Padahal suara mereka masih kalah dengan suara Kagami-sensei yang menggelegar dengan bantuan mic. "Hmm, pantas saja ia sering tampak pucat dan lemah. Kasihan yah." timpal Momoi lagi.

"Hubungan antara _aorta_ dan _arteria pulmonalis _yang hanya ada pada janin, hilang saat lahir, bila hubungan masih ada saat kanak-kanak, akibatnya darah kaya akan O2 di _aorta _masuk lagi ke _arteria pulmonalis_ yang kaya akan CO2 menuju paru..." masih gelegar suara Kagami-sensei.

"Lalu, apakah ia masuk sekolah ini untuk bisa meneliti mempelajari dan nantinya menyembuhkan penyakitnya sendiri?" Momoi jadi tertarik, penasaran. Seorang dokter yang sakit ingin berjuang menyembuhkan penyakitnya sendiri. Wow.

"Konon sih begitu yang aku dengar." Sakura menyahut. "Kenapa? Kau tertarik padanya?" sahabatnya itu mengamati Momoi, mencoba meneliti perubahan raut muka gadis manis di sebelahnya itu.

"Ahh tidak. Hanya sekedar rasa ingin tau saja. Tidak lebih." Momoi kembali memusatkan sejenak fokusnya pada layar besar nun di depan sana yang terpampang tulisan-tulisan untuk segera ia ketik di tablet-nya.

"Darah _aorta_ ke tubuh berkurang, baik volume maupun O2-nya. Akibatnya pasien _Cyanosis_berat atau ringan, tergantung besar kecilnya _lumen PDA_-nya." Kagami-sensei mengurai tema yang ada di layar.

Momoi lekas mengetiknya. Walau dalam gelap, di dekat meja mereka masing-masing disediakan lampu kecil.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Uchiha Itachi?"

Momoi langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri demi mendengar Sakura mengucapkan nama sakral itu. Terbatuk-batuk seketika hingga Kagami-sensei menghentikan gelegarnya.

"Siapa itu? Silahkan ke ruang kesehatan kalau sakit." kata Sensei.

Momoi langsung berdiri spontan dan menunduk hormat, "Sumimasen, ehem! Saya tersedak ludah saya sendiri, Sensei. Gomennasai sudah mengganggu pelajaran ini." Seketika semua mata tertuju padanya yang ada di deretan belakang. Ah, termasuk Itachi. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, namun hanya beberapa detik karena Itachi keburu melengos cuek seperti biasanya.

"Tak ingin ke ruang kesehatan?" tanya Kagami-sensei kembali pada Momoi.

"Tidak, terimakasih Sensei." Lalu ia menunduk hormat sekali lagi dan pelajaran dilanjutkan.

"Heh?! Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Sakura langsung menarik Momoi kembali duduk. Gadis berukuran oppai di atas rata-rata itu memandanginya dengan raut gelisah. Ah, semoga ia tidak menangkap gelagat anehku, demikian bisik kokoro Momoi.

"Ahh... jangan-jangan... " ada seringaian berbahaya di bibir Sakura. "Rupanya Moi-chan naksir... Hmmpphh!" langsung dibekap mulut Sakura dengan telapak tangan sohibnya. Suaranya cukup hampir mengalahkan gelegar Kagami-sensei.

"Ssshhh! Apa-apaan sih kamu nih?" tangan Momoi masih bertengger di mulut Sakura. "Tak usah heboh, kenapa?"

Sakura meghentak tangan Momoi sehingga mulutnya pun terbebas. "Phuaahh! Enak saja. Justru kau yang ingin ini jadi heboh, tauk! Coba kalau kau tak bungkam mulutku, aku kan tak perlu berteriak kaget." sungutnya.

"Iya, gomen.. gomen.. " Momoi lebih baik mengakui salahnya.

"_Katup Pulmonalis_ atau _aorta_ menyempit saat darah dipompakan _ventrikel_ ke paru atau tubuh..." Sensei masih asik menerangkan tanpa tau murid-muridnya pun juga asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Hoi Moi-chan, katakan, sejak kapan kau naksir si gunung es?" bisik Sakura karena tak mau orang-orang di sebelahnya mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Umm... hi-mi-tsu~!" Momoi mengerling, menggodanya.

"Woi, kau mau aku menyebarkan fakta ini, heh?" tampangnya dibuat ala mafia menagih utang kredit panci. "Cepat ngomong." desaknya. Dan Momoi pun terpaksa mengurai perasaan terdalam yang biasanya tersembunyi hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, kini dibagi pula pada sahabatnya.

Tak terasa 2 jam sudah mereka habiskan di dalam Lab. "Nah anak-anak cukup sekian dari saya." kata Kagami-sensei dan siswa pun mulai bangkit berdiri usai lampu dinyalakan. "Dan ini ada pesan dari Kuroko-sensei yang menyatakan agar semua siswa 1-B harap langsung menuju Lab Praktek, sekarang. Selamat siang."

"Selamat siang dan terimakasih, Sensei." jawab murid-murid hampir serempak. Lalu para siswa berjalan melenggang setelah Kagami-sensei keluar ruangan.

Ahh, Itachi ada di sana tengah berbincang dengan Akashi. Mereka diam berdiri di dekat meja paling depan yang mana Momoi musti melewati mereka untuk mencapai pintu keluar Lab.

Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Doki! Doki! Doki! Jarak sudah kian mendekati Itachi. Saat keduanya telah benar-benar bersebelahan, tiba-tiba Sakura menyenggol Momoi keras sehingga membuatnya limbung dan tentu saja bisa ditebak, bukan? Momoi mendarat di pelukan Itachi yang walau ia kaget tapi cukup sigap menerima tubuh sintal Momoi.

Tak terkira malunya gadis itu, walau sudah sepi. Wajahnya sudah mirip udang goreng saus asam manis.

Tak disangka apa yang dikhayalkan menjadi kenyataan meskipun itu terjadi karena sebuah kecelakaan yang tak terduga. Momoi sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Pelukan Uchiha Itachi, lelaki pujaannya. Ah, Kami-sama, bisakah waktu kau perlambat sebentar hingga aku puas? Seperti itulah kira-kira doa Momoi.

"Uffhh...laahh!" begitu pekik Itachi saat menangkap tubuh Momoi. Pandangan mereka bertemu sekian detik. "Hoi, kau tak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit? Lekaslah periksakan dirimu. Untung saja aku cepat memegangimu, kau ini bagaimana sih? blablabla..." Haha, omelan Itachi justru terdengar bagaikan simfoni merdu di telinga gadis yg tengah kasmaran tersebut.

"Gomen.. gomen Itachi-kun. Hontouni gomen." Momoi tau diri dan lekas menarik tubuhnya, lalu menyeret Sakura yang ia tau pasti sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Dan benar saja, usai keluar dari Lab, gadis surai pink cepak itu terbahak.

"Puas?"

"Ahahahaha! That was so~ perfect! Perfecto, beibeeeh!" racaunya sok berbahasa bule.

Kemudian keduanya sampai di Lab. Praktek. Sudah ada meja-meja persegi besar, dimana satu meja digunakan untuk 4 siswa.

Suasana Lab. sudah dipenuhi anak-anak yang saling berebut meja. Sedangkan Kuroko-sensei tampak tenang memperhatikan, berdiri di depan Lab. dengan sebuah benda besar yang diletakkan di atas mejanya. Dan benda besar yang tertutupi plastik tebal tersebut juga ada di meja muridnya masing-masing.

Momoi satu meja dengan Sakura, Aomine dan Kise. Tak lama datang Itachi bersama dengan Akashi.

"Apakah sudah datang semua, minna?" tanya Kuroko-sensei. Dan dijawab hampir serempak, "Ha'ik Sensei." oleh murid-muridnya. "Baiklah kita akan mempelajari ilmu dasar kedokteran. Silahkan buka paket spesial di depan di depan kalian semua."

Paket spesial? Oh, yang ada di tiap meja kelompok. Sakura membuka resleting penutup paket tersebut dan langsung terpekik kaget.

"Mayat?" ujarnya bingung. Yang lain juga bereaksi sama.

"Ya. Kali ini kita akan bekerjasama dengan mayat yang ada di depan kita." ujar Kuroko-sensei datar. "Nah, di dekat mayat itu ada alat-alat bedah kedokteran yang nanti akan kita gunakan. Bukalah."

Mereka patuh dan membuka kotak tersebut dan mendapati berbagai alat bedah medik di dalamnya.

"Minna-san, disitu kalian bisa melihat beberapa alat bedah yang biasa digunakan, antara lain_scalpel_ atau pisau bedah dalam berbagai ukuran, staples bedah, pemegang jarum, _retraktor,_tang atau _forceps_, gunting yang ada beberapa jenis, yaitu gunting _mayo, metzenbaum, verband, potts_ dan gunting benang. Lalu ada pinset ujung lancip, paku bedah bertangkai, jarum bertangkai, klem bedah seperti klem _pean, kocher, mosquito, angel _30, 45 dan 90 derajat, klem pembuluh darah dan juga ada panci serta papan bedah."

Semua pun fokus pada alat-alat di hadapan masing-masing.

"Minna-san, kini kita akan melakukan uji praktek bedah kecil pada pasien kita tercinta, Tuan Almarhum." Sensei mata pelajaran kedokteran umum berambut biru dan berperawakan kecil tersebut tampak serius membawakan materi pelajarannya. Sepertinya Kuroko-sensei tak pernah menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum walau sekali.

Momoi melirik meja Tim Idaman di seberang sana. Matanya liar mencari sosok Itachi. Ahh, itu dia di sebelah barat mejanya. Rautnya yang tegas terkesan dingin dengan tulang rahang kokoh membingkai wajah tampannya. lalu sorot matanya yang setajam rajawali dengan lekukan bibir yang sempurna untuk ukuran lelaki, yang pastinya asyik bila di... 'HAH!' Momoi seketika menghentikan kegiatan 'scanning'nya pada Itachi tatkala lelaki itu entah bagaimana melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan tajam. 'Apa dia tau aku sedang memperhatikannya?' desir hati Momoi.

"Minna-san, sebelum kita melakukan tindakan bedah pada pasien, saya akan memberikan nasehat penting yang harus kalian ingat baik-baik. Tolong perhatikan." Kuroko-sensei tampak lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Sebagai seorang dokter, nantinya, kalian dituntut harus... yang pertama, teliti,- yang kedua, ketepatan,- yang ketiga, ketangkasan,- dan yang keempat, kecepatan."

"Nee, Moi-chan, menurutmu berapa umur Kuroko-sensei?" bisik Sakura plus dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Ssshh.." Momoi menghentikannya karena tak mau melewatkan penjelasan Sensei.

"Minna-san, sebagai dokter, kalian tidak boleh takut, tidak boleh menyerah dan tidak boleh...jijik! Sebagai contoh, saya akan... memasukkan jari saya ke lubang dubur mayat ini hingga ke dinding rektum dan lalu... " Voila! Sensei memasukkan jari nya tadi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, "saya kulum jari saya.. mmmhh.."

"IIIIIKKKKKKK..!" seisi Lab. serasa heboh dengan apa yang barusan dipertunjukan Kuroko-sensei. Tentu saja termasuk Momoi. Yang benar saja?! Memasukkan jari bekas dari lubang dubur mayat untuk dikulum?!

"Mo-Momoi... aku,,aku takkan mau melakukannya." terlihat raut muka Sakura pucat. Ah, mungkin Momoi juga mulai memucat tanpa disadari.

"Nah minna-san, ayo lekas lakukan seperti apa yang tadi saya lakukan. Kalian tentunya ingin lulus di mata pelajaran saya, bukan?" ujar Kuroko-sensei dengan wajah datarnya tanpa ekspresi.

Akhirnya, karena ingin lulus, walau dengan berat hati, mereka semua melakukannya. Banyak pekik histeris dari para siswi yang meraung ngeri. Ada yang batuk-batuk, ada yang muntah, ada yang menangis dan masih banyak reaksi lainnya yang tentu saja bukan reaksi gembira.

"Nah minna-san, baiklah." Sensei mulai berbicara lagi usai semuanya tenang. "Kalian semua sudah melakukannya? Oke, seperti tadi saya sudah berpesan pada kalian, bahwa menjadi seorang dokter, salah satunya dituntut adanya ke-te-li-ti-an! Hora~! tadi saya memasukkan jari tengah saya ke mayat ini dan jari telunjuk saya lah yang saya masukkan ke mulut saya untuk saya kulum." jelasnya dengan pandangan inosens.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

GUBRAK!

-# * # * # * # * #-


End file.
